Bleach: The Final Chapter
by loser-otaku
Summary: It's Ichigo's final epic battle against Aizen. Can he win and take home all the marbles? The ending to Bleach you thought tou'd never see! (WARNING: Intentionally bad fanfiction, you have been warned.)


Bleach: The final chapter

Note: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, but if he wants ideas for the ending of the manga he should use this one and give me all the money.

In the dessert of Huco Mundo, Ichigo and his friends was fightin against Azian and his bad guys. Ichigo

said,"He's to strong, I can't defeet him!" So Orangehime put her hands on his shoulders and said to Ichigo, "You are not allowed to not lose, kurosaki kun! You have to win for all of us, we are youre friends and we love you and were depending on you to not lose,so dont lose and win, kurosaki kun!" And Ichigo said, " Ok orahimie, I won't not lose, no matter what!" And then Rukia says, "We should marry and get babies and love each other long time after this fight is over." "I want to get babies from you too and mary you two, kurosaki kun!" said Iknowe as she hug him from his back behind him. "Okay, I will mary both of you after the fight is over!" said Ichigo as he unsheathed his sword and got into his fight stand. "Do you really think you can win me, Kurosaki? I have power of god now, thanks to the hoggyoko shard, and you can't even beat me. Nobody can beat me! I can't even beat myself!" Yelled Aizien as he stair at Ichigo. Azien then started screaming and yelling and the ground started to shake, and he started to grow double sword arms attached to his arms and his hair turned shiny and sparkly. And then the black guy with the glasses said, "Azien can't be beat, Ichigo! Youre wasting your time and cannot hope to not win against him!" "Shut up black guy!" screamed Ichigo at him. Ichigo then powered up, got pumped up, and charged at Azien with his sword. He did a summersalt flip backwards up in the air, and tried to slash Azien but Azien blocked with his double sword arm and back-slashed back at him. Azien then telport behind him and did a Spinning back roundhouse kick to Ichigo and kicked him so hard he flew right threw ten mountians and they all blew up and exploded. "Dang it, Im gonna have to use my ultimate bankai!" said ichigo as he rubbed off the mountain off top of him. "Ultimate bankai! There is no such thing as the ultimate bankai! It is only a myth and legend!" Azien said as he waved his double sowrd arm in the air. "You are wrong, dumb Azien! I do have a ultimate bankai, and I will show that ultimate bankai to you right now! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" And as Ichigo Screamed, his orange hair became spiky and pointy like corn sticking in the air, and shot lightning. Ichigo also had glowing fingers shooting blue laser into the sword, so it was like lightsaber but instead of light it was lightning so it was now a lightning saber sword. "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu, Super Spirit sayin detetive level 5!" "Super spirit detective sayinlevel 5!? But how?" screamed Azien as he shout at sky. "You dont know Azien, but I am half Super detective, half spirit sayin, and half shinigami! Take this! My love, my angry, and all my sparrow!" Then Ichigo started scream again, and said, "Kaaaaaaaaaaame,haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame, SPIRIT GUN GETSUUUUUU!" Then Azien screamed and vaporized into a screaming cloud of dust, and everybody cheered. All that was left now were the slanty eyed guy with white hair, and the black guy."Who's next!?" shouted the corn haired ichigo as he pointed his sword at them. "Screw this", said slanty eyed white haired guy, "I'm gonna go home and watch my animu's." As for black guy with glasses, he said, "I never liked Azien, he always made me buy his groceries, and never paid me back. Can I be yo guyz'z friend?" "Yes", said Ichigo as he smiled. "Everyone's my friends! We're all friends! Everything is good!" Then when they all got back to society, Ichigo had a double wedding with both Rukia and Orange. To celebrate, Everyone got and drank cold beers, the black glasses guy whipped out a boombox, and blasted the thong song by Cisqo, and all the shinigami blew it up with their bankai because who the hell would want to listen to that godawful outdated crap!? After the ceremony, everyone went their seperate ways. Ishida became a doctor like House, but after botching a surgery on a squirrel that got hit by a car, he couldn't take the grief of failoure, so he went crazy, locked himself in Arkham Asylum, and was never seen again. Chad Started a business chain of restaruants called Sado' Yasatora Tacos. He hired Renji, and Urahara's stupid kids to help him around the store. Ichimaru Gin happily married his waifu, Kuzuhina Maya, on that one creepy ass dating game on the 3DS. They have been happilly merried for 2 years, and Ichimaru is now the father of 2 imaginary children who were the product of his delusional complex pshychotic mind. Tousen, the black guy with glasses, became a back-up dancer for P. Diddy. He soon regretted it, as he soon found out his new boss was even more of a giant douche than Azien.

As for Ichigo and his waifus, Rukia gave birth to a healthy baby boy, and they named him Marco Rubio Kurosaki. But no matter how many time he did hard and sloppy with the orange girl, she wouldn't splooge out any babbys. They then tried to order babby's from the internet, but all the babby's were dead, and they were not any alive ones left. So, Ichigo and orange went back to soul society to get help from Unohana. Using her bankai, Unohana summoned that giant whale octopus with the tentacles, and stuck them in all Orange's holes. She made him watch in horror, as the whaletopus ravaged her puss, and shot green slime everywhere. Then a week later, Orange finally launched a babby out of her vajaijai. They named it Yusuke, after one of Ichigo's favorite cartoon characters he watched grewing up.

Several months passed. As Ichigo was in bed with his wives, he had a look of regret on his face. "Is something wrong, Kurosaki kun?" said Orange as she placed her milk udders in front of him. "She's right Ichigo, it's look like you have something on your mind. Do you regret something?" said Rukia as she sat up and showed her chest that was more flat and narrow than the Cleveland Brown's winning record. "Yeah, Rukia. There's one thing I regret." said Ichigo as he stared at her blue eyes. "What's that?" With tears in his eyes, he answered, "I never got to touch Rangiku's Matsumoto's."

THE END!


End file.
